The Fairly Odd Phantom II: Vicky's Revenge
by TaioraDomino
Summary: Vicky teams up with Danny's enemies to get revenge on him for stealing her babysitting job. FINISHED
1. Part I

Here it is! Back by popular demand, the most anticipated sequel ever to reach the Internet. I give you…

**THE FAIRLY ODD PHANTOM II: VICKY'S REVENGE**

By: Takaia DX

**PART I**

Vicky sat alone in her room. The lights were out and the curtains were pulled shut. "I'll get back at that black haired jerk for stealing my job!" Vicky mumbled to herself, "He'll pay!"

Timmy stood in the living room, shaking his fists in anticipation. "C'mon, c'mon! Where is he!" Timmy said. He was waiting for his parents to leave. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Yay! He's here!" Timmy yelled. He rushed over to the door and swung it wide open. It was Danny.

"Hi Danny!" Timmy said. Timmy's parents came walking into the living room. "Ok, Timmy. Be good for your new babysitter." Mom said, "Bye!" With that, the parents left. "So, whatcha wanna do?" Timmy asked. "Hey Timmy, I want you to meet my friend, Sam." Danny said.

For some reason, Sam had come along with Danny. "Hi Sam!" Timmy said. "So, you're the Timmy Danny keeps talking about." Sam said. Timmy nodded, "Having a superhero for a babysitter must be pretty nice." Timmy's eyes widened. "She knows?" Timmy yelled, jumping up and grabbing Danny's shirt.

"Yeah, my all my friends know." Danny said. "Which are only me and Tucker." Sam added. Danny gave her a look. Sam just smirked at him. The three of them spent the rest of the night talking, playing video games and having fun all together. Timmy had noticed that Danny had been paying more attention to Sam than he was to him.

Danny and Sam left after the Turner's had returned home. As the two of them hopped on to their bikes, they hadn't noticed someone following them. Staying about 100 yards behind, Vicky (who was sporting a ninja costume for some reason) jumped from tree to tree and the occasional stop sign. She followed them until the stopped at Fenton Works.

Vicky saw Sam leave Danny as Danny went inside. Vicky jumped across the street and next to a window that peered into the basement. She saw Danny walking down and pull strange mechanical devices out of his backpack and put them on the table. Vicky saw Danny leave, giving her the perfect time to slip in.

She slipped through the window and, realizing their was nothing to stand on for another 5 feet, fell and landed on the floor. Vicky stood up and pulled the face-mask off her head. She looked around the room and spotted a gateway-like door on the opposite side of the room.

"Wonder what that thing is?" Vicky asked. She walked over to it and pressed a red button on the wall. The door opened and behind it was a green vortex. A strange wind seemed to appear out of nowhere and start pulling Vicky in. "Huh?" Vicky shrieked, "What's going on?" No on heard her yelling as she was pulled into the vortex.

Vicky slowly opened her eyes. Apparently, she had fainted while being pulled into the vortex. As she looked around, she saw she was in a jungle-type environment and she was tied up with a neon blue rope. "What's going on here?" Vicky demanded.

Suddenly, three people seemed to appear out of nowhere. One seemed to be an older man with blue skin and strange shaped black hair. The other was a man completely made of metal and had a black, shredded tank-top. The last was a girl with pale skin and flaming blue hair.

"Ember!" Vicky squealed as she attempted to get to her knees, "Omigosh, omigosh! I'm, like, your biggest fan!" Ember smirked. The metal-man bent down to look at Vicky. "It appears to be a normal human." He said. "I think we've accomplished that Skullker." The blue-man said. "Calm down, Plasmius." Ember said, "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…didn't come here on purpose." Vicky stammered, "I was following this kid with black hair home to get revenge on him for stealing my job!" Skullker pulled out a small video screen device and Danny's picture appeared on it. "You mean this kid?" Skullker asked. "Yeah, that's him!" Vicky answered, "He stole my high-paying job and I want him to pay for it!" Plasmius smiled. "I believe we can help each other then." He said.

"You seem to be like an evil girl." Ember said. "I _am_ evil!" Vicky said as lightning flashed behind her. The three of their eyes widened. "You have to be pure evil to get lightning to flash like that." Plasmius said. Skullker and Ember nodded. "What are you guys anyway?" Vicky asked. "We are ghosts…uh…what did you say your name was?" Ember said.

"Vicky." Vicky said. "Right, Vicky, we are ghosts and the boy you wanna get revenge on is also our enemy too." Ember continued. "He continues to foil our plans every time we try something." Plasmius said. Vicky smiled. "If you untie me, I think I can help you." Vicky said sweetly. Plasmius turned to Skuller and nodded. Skuller pushed a button on his gauntlet and the neon ropes disappeared. "All right, let's get to work." Vicky said.


	2. Part II

**THE FAIRLY ODD PHANTOM II – VICKY'S REVENGE**

**PART II**

The last few weeks hadn't been so good to Timmy. Danny kept bringing Sam (and occasionally Tucker) along on his babysitting nights. Even they're ghost fights were depressing Timmy. Since Danny's friends were around, he couldn't just wish the ghosts away so Timmy just had to try help best he could on his own.

Timmy sat on his bed with his hands holding up his head. "What's wrong Timmy?" Wanda asked. "Yeah, you haven't looked this depressed since the last time Trixie rejected you." Cosmo added. Wanda gave him a mean look. "What? Not helping?" Cosmo asked.

"It's just that Danny keeps spending more time with his other friends than with me when he's over here!" Timmy said. "Well, Timmy, he's 14…" Wanda started. "And you're 10!" Cosmo finished. "Yeah, well, I got an idea that'll make Danny spend time with me!" Timmy exclaimed, "I wish I had ghost powers like Danny!"

Wanda and Cosmo both looked at each other and, reluctantly, raised their wands and POOF. Green energy started to surround Timmy's body. He squinted his eyes and morphed into a costume similar to Danny's new costume (except the "D" symbol was replaced by a white "T"). "Look out evildoers, here comes Timmy Phantom!" Timmy yelled.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in English class, listening to Mr. Lancer ramble on about some book no one cared about. The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom. "Wow, I didn't think English class could get any more boring than it usually is." Danny said. "Did you guys even read the book?" Sam asked. "What book?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison.

Sam sighed and decided to let it go. Suddenly, Danny stopped and a blue wisp came out of his mouth. "Looks like trouble." Danny said. He morphed and fazed through the ceiling. Above the school, an assembly of six ghosts and one other were floating. Danny fazed out from the roof and stopped right in front of them.

"What're you doing here?" Danny asked. Plasmius, Ember, Skullker, Fright Knight, Technus and Walker along with some person in a black mechanical armor were floating right in front of him. "Technus, how'd you get out of Level Zero?" Danny asked. "Poindexter's good for something." Plasmius said.

"Ok." Danny said, "Who's you're new friend?" The red-headed girl laughed. "My name's Vicky, the girl whose job you stole!" Vicky yelled. "Wait, you're Timmy's old babysitter, the evil Vicky?" Danny asked. "Yes and now I'm going to get you back for stealing my high-paying job!" Vicky yelled.

With that, the line of ghosts charged at Danny. Walker grabbed Danny's arm and threw him into Ember, who stuck her guitar hard, making a blast forcing Danny hundreds of feet backwards. Skullker shot a binding rope that shot around Danny. With Danny momentarily unable to move, two plates opened on Technus' shoulder armor and six missiles shot out and blasted Danny. Plasmius was last to take a shot. He shot a blue blast of ectoplasmic energy but it shot off into Technus.

"I missed!" Plasmius shouted. Everyone looked as they heard a shrieky 10-year-old voice cheering off in the distance. Timmy swooped in and punched Plasmius in the jaw. He looked over and started rapidly firing plasma blasts at the other ghosts. Vicky got mad and fired a blast that shot Timmy in the back.

"Let's get out of here!" Vicky said. The other ghosts followed her as she started to fly off. Then, she stopped and faced Timmy and Danny. "I suggest you not follow us, unless you want something to happen to your friends." Vicky continued. Danny and Timmy both looked down and saw Johnny 13 and Fright Knight (who'd left during the battle) carrying off Sam, Tucker, AJ and Chester.

Vicky laughed and flew off with her ghost minions right behind her. "Timmy! What're you doing here?" Danny asked. "I was trying to help you!" Timmy yelled. "Well, you did a fine job!" Danny yelled back, "Now Vicky and the others have our friends!" Timmy looked angrily towards the ground as both of them landed.

Later, the two were heading back to Fenton Works to figure out a plan. "So, I'm guessing Cosmo and Wanda gave you your powers?" Danny asked. Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as two birds) poofed in on a near-by tree. Timmy and Danny enter Fenton Works and headed down to the basement. Jack was standing in the middle of the room, staring off into space.

"Um, dad?" Danny said. Jack immediately snapped back. "Oh, hi Danny." Jack said, "I was just having a strange daydream about ghosts!" Danny and Timmy both looked at each other, the back to Jack. "And now, I'm going to the little ghost hunters room!" Jack said and he walked out of the basement.

"Wow, he makes _my_ dad look smart." Timmy said. "Don't underestimate my dad." Danny said, "He's pretty useful sometimes." Timmy and Danny walked over the Fenton Ghost Portal. "If Vicky was going to take our friends anywhere, it'd be in here." Danny said. He put his thumb on the DNA scanner and the portal doors opened, revealing a bright green vortex.

"C'mon." Timmy said, "Let's go!" They both morphed to they're superhero costumes and jumped into the portal.


	3. Part III

**THE FAIRLY ODD PHANTOM II – VICKY'S REVENGE**

**PART III**

Danny and Timmy opened their eyes to see the Ghost Zone, now a little more creepy than usual. Everything was darker, meaner, basically designed to Vicky's sense of evil. The occasional wandering soul floated by but other than that, the Ghost Zone was unusually empty.

"So…this is the Ghost Zone I've heard so much about?" Timmy asked. Danny nodded. "Yea, this is it" he said, "Now, we've got to find Vicky and get our friends back." The two didn't speak for a long time. Timmy knew that this was all his fault. He occasionally looked up at Danny and he didn't look to happy.

After hours of floating around the Ghost Zone, the two heroes stopped for a break. "Well, we're obviously getting nowhere." Danny said. Timmy nodded as he heard a faint rumbling. "What's that sound?" Timmy asked. Suddenly, Skulker (who was now sporting two giant blaster cannons on his shoulders) shot up from under them.

"You two have been a nuisance long enough!" Skulker yelled. The cannons lit up and fired a neon green energy beam at Timmy and Danny. Our heroes were hit full-force and shot several miles backward and ejected from the Ghost Zone. Timmy and Danny bounced off the ground once or twice before stopping.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked. "It was Vicky." Timmy answered, "She must've upgraded Skulker's suit!" Danny nodded in agreement. Then, a small and kind of annoying beep went off. They looked behind themselves and saw a small PDA sitting on a work table. Danny picked up the PDA and a image of Tucker popped onto the screen.

"Danny!" Sam (who popped up next to Tucker) said. "Guys! Are you Ok?" Danny asked. "We're fine, for now, but I don't think you'll be able to get anywhere Vicky's fortress." Tucker said, "But don't worry, I made contact with someone who might be able to help you." A small link popped onto the screen. "Get o a hold of this guy, he should help you get to us." Sam said.

Just then, AJ and Chester tried fitting into the screen. "Timmy, is that you?" AJ asked. Timmy got near the screen. "Dude, where'd you get the cool new powers and costume?" Chester asked. "Um…internet?" Timmy said. "Nice." Danny said sarcastically. "Ok, we'll come get you as soon as we can." Danny said. He clicked the link and another person replaced the four prisoners.

"Hello…Danny Phantom, right?" the shadowed man asked. "Yeah, and you are?" Danny asked. Timmy had jumped up on top of the workbench where Danny was now sitting. "I go by many names but most people called me, X." he said. Timmy and Danny both gave each other confused looks then turned back to X. "I'll meet you in one hour at this address." X said as an address popped onto the screen. "Ok, we'll see you there." Timmy replied. Danny clicked off the PDA and set it back down. "C'mon Timmy." Danny said. "Hey, wait a second." Timmy said, "Where's Comso and Wanda?" The two fairies poofed into the room. "Hi Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said. "Where've you two been?" Timmy asked. "Sorry sport, Jorgen called us to Fairy World unexpectedly." Wanda explained. "Apparently, the Pixies are trying to buy out Fairy World again."

An hour later, Danny, Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda (disquised as two alley cats), approached the address X had instructed them to meet him at. The entered what look like an old post office. "Glad you could make it." X said, stepping out from the shadows. X was a black-haired boy, probably around 17, dressed in armor, which looked kind of like Technus'. "So, Tucker tells me you can help us." Danny said. X nodded. "Indeed I can." X said, walking over to a bookshelf.

"You see, like yourself, I too am a ghost hunter." X said. He pulled a book out slightly and the bookcase turned around, revealing a giant stock of ghost hunting equipment. "And I'm quite good at it." He continued, "I specialize in stealth-like techniques. If the ghost can't see me, the easier my job is." X started grabbing certain items, ranging from a few blasters to something that looked like a small communicator. "All right, let's go." X said.

Danny pushed his thumb to the DNA scanner and the Fenton Portal opened once again. "Ok, I tracked the signal from when Tucker contacted you last." X said, "I should be able to navigate us directly to the fortress. The three (plus Comso and Wanda who were pretending to be invisible) stepped into the portal and into the Ghost Zone. X folded out what seemed to be a small, metal skateboard without any wheels. "Try and keep up." He said.

About 20 minutes later, X, Timmy and Danny arrived at the Ghost Zone Prison. "Walker's domain?" Timmy asked. "Where else to keep captives?" Danny said. "Quiet, you two." X said. He looked through a enhanced pair of binoculars. "Ok, follow me." X said. He led Timmy and Danny to a small trapdoor on the side of the prison. "This was used by some of the prisoners to escape." X said. "Apparently no one's caught on yet." The three jumped in and started walking down a dark passageway.

Eventually, they arrived at the end of the tunnel; it led to an abandoned cell in a forgotten part of the jail. They ventured down halls, following X as he kept pointing the directions out. "Alright, we're getting closer." X said. "And this is the end of the line." Walker said. Danny, Timmy and X turned around and saw Walker, Skulker, Johnny 13 and Technus standing behind them.

"You guys go on." X said. "I can handle these losers." Danny and Timmy looked at each other, and then back to X. "are you sure?" Timmy asked. X gave them the thumbs-up sign. The two heroes nodded and ran off. X pulled out two fairly decent sized blasters out. "Alright ghosts, bring it on!" he yelled.

Timmy and Danny ran down hallways until they finally found the door to Vicky's chamber. Danny pounded, blasted and even said the stupid "open sesame" thing but nothing seemed to be working. He fell to his knees. "We've got to rescue them!" Danny yelled, then he turned to Timmy, "You know, I could use some help over here." Timmy looked a little upset. "Why? So you can rescue your friends and totally ignore me again!" Timmy yelled.

Danny came over and knelt down to Timmy's height. "Is that what's been bugging you?" Danny asked. Timmy gave a quiet grunt. "I'm sorry Timmy. I didn't realize you felt left out." Danny said. Then everything came rushing to him. The powers, the lack of talking and the earlier annoyance, Timmy had been feeling neglected and Danny didn't realize it till just now.

"You're right Timmy." Danny said, "I should've paid more attention to you." Timmy looked over. "And I'm sorry, forgive me?" Danny asked. Timmy thought, then smiled. "Sure, now let's get though that door." Timmy said. The two shook on it and got to work on the door.

After a wasted 20 minutes of pounding at the door, the two took a break. "Why's nothing working?" Timmy asked. Danny's eyes shot open. "I wonder…" he said to himself, "Timmy, morph back to your human form." They both morphed back into their human forms. "Now, if this works, getting through this door will be easy." Danny said.

Danny grabbed Timmy's hand and ran at the door. The two seem to phase right though the door. They opened their eyes to see themselves unharmed. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Timmy asked. Danny and Timmy then looked up to see Vicky sitting on a throne with Plasmius and Fright Knight at her side. They morphed back to their super hero forms and got ready to take on Vicky.


	4. Part IV

**THE FAIRLY ODD PHANTOM II: VICKY'S REVENGE**

**PART IV**

"So, it seems you made it past my henchmen." Vicky said. Danny and Timmy just scowled. "You won't get away with this Vicky!" Timmy yelled. "Oh, really?" Vicky asked, "And who's gonna stop me, you?" Vicky laughed and stepped down from her throne. Plasmius and Fright Knight stepped down with her but Vicky put her hands out to stop them. "I'll take care of them personally!" she said.

Vicky's armor detached from her. It revealed Vicky in the same clothes she was wearing when she and Timmy faced off in Maho Mushi. She walked casually up to Timmy and Danny. They charged up their Ghost Rays but Vicky shot them before they got a chance to fire. The two slammed against the wall. "How'd she get Ghost Powers?" Timmy asked. "She's been with Plasmius and every other Ghost and you really have to ask?" Danny replied.

Danny and Timmy got up. "Timmy, if we're ever gonna beat Vicky, we'll have to split up." Danny said. Timmy nodded and ran to one side of the room. Danny took the hint and ran in the opposite direction. The two ran on opposite sides and blasted Vicky. She used a shield to deflect Danny's attack but got blasted in the back by Timmy.

Vicky fell to her knees but got up quickly. "You two are starting to get really annoying." Vicky scowled. She screamed and shot out a ray out of each hand, which turned into giant ectoplasmic arms. The energy arms grabbed Danny and Timmy and threw them into the nearest wall. Fortunately, Vicky had thrown them into the same wall.

"This is impossible!" Timmy said. Danny paused. He didn't want to admit it but Timmy was right. Vicky was to powerful for them. But then he got an idea. "Timmy! Can you multiply yourself?" Danny asked. "Um, I can try!" Timmy replied. He tried concentrating, making it look like he was constipated. But then, Timmy heard a shing and he split into four separate Timmy's. "Great!" Danny said, "Now, here's what we do."

The four Timmy's ran out in front of Vicky. "You can't catch me!" they all said in unison. They started running in a circle around Vicky. "Hey!" she yelled. She started blasting at the ring the Timmy's were making but she kept missing the Timmy's in general. Vicky groaned out of dizziness. "Danny, NOW!" the Timmy's yelled. They stopped running and got out of the way. Danny jumped down from the ceiling and let out a Ghostly Wail.

Vicky was blasted by the Wail and shot back into her throne, then into the wall behind it. The wail shredded her clothes, turning her back into her normal form. Danny stopped Wailing and the Timmy's turned back into one. "Alright Vicky, it's over!" Danny said. "Yeah." Timmy added. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and shot Vicky with it. A blue, ghost version of Vicky was sucked out of Vicky's body and into the Thermos.

"My powers!" Vicky yelled, "No, you took them away!" Danny and Timmy laughed but then Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. "Hi Timmy!" they said. "Where've you two been?" Timmy asked. "Um…" Cosmo stammered. "Cosmo wouldn't let us leave unless we took his stupid Nickel with us." Wanda said, sounding really annoyed. "Don't you talk to Phillip like that!" Cosmo yelled. Wanda sighed.

"C'mon, Timmy." Danny said, "We better go save our friends." Timmy nodded in agreement. Then, Vicky's throne sunk into the floor, revealing a secret passageway. They ran down the passageway and found Sam, Tucker, AJ and Chester locked in a jail cell. "Danny, it's about time!" Sam said as she hugged Danny, after being let out. "Guys, you're alright!" Timmy said to Chester and AJ. "Yeah, and I want you to meet my cousin, Tucker." AJ said. "We've met…wait, he's your cousin?" Timmy said. "He's my aunt's son." AJ explained.

The group walked out of the fortress to the Specter Speeder, which Vicky had apparently stolen. "Hey Danny, what ever happed to that X guy?" Timmy asked. Danny looked puzzled but the answer hit him in the face, literally. X had shot a note onto Danny's face. It read:

Danny and Timmy,

I'm glad you got your friends back. If you ever need help again, just call.

-X

PS – You owe me 50 bucks!

Later that day, after everyone went home, Chester and AJ's memories had been wiped and Timmy wished away his powers, Danny and Timmy sat in the living room of the Turner residence, watching the end of some weird documentary on the Crimson Chin. "Well, I'm glad everything's finally back to normal." Timmy said. "Agreed." Danny said, "And I'll try to pay more attention to you when I'm over." Timmy smiled. "It' OK, Danny." Timmy said, "It was my fault for being jealous in the first place." "Well, that's all behind us now." Danny said, giving Timmy a noogie.

"Aw, look Cosmo." Wanda said, "Timmy and Danny are friends again!" Cosmo didn't answer. He was busy playing with Phillip. Wanda sighed. But then, The Box Ghost poked his head into the house. "BEWARE!" he yelled. Danny and Timmy looked at each other and smiled. They jumped off the couch and started chasing The Box Ghost down te street.

The End!

Coming Soon – The Fairly Odd Phantom III: The Pixie Conspiracy

Please visit my deviantART page - http/www.paladinsparkknight. 


End file.
